


햇살 위를 걸으며

by Cott



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cott/pseuds/Cott
Summary: 스콧은 지금 꿈을 꾸고 있는 게 아니라는 것을 확신할 수 있게 누가 자기를 좀 꼬집어 줬으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.(다른 말로: 스콧이 어벤져스에 입단하게 되어 토니 스타크를 처음으로 만난다. 하트 모양 눈이 여기저기 보일지도 모른다.)





	햇살 위를 걸으며

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [walkin' on sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587024) by [wanderseeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderseeing/pseuds/wanderseeing). 



솔직히 말하자면, 스콧은 아직도 자신이 여기에 온 이유를 잘 모른다. 여기라고 하면, '어벤져스 본부 안' 말이다. 이번에는 불법이라 할 만한 짓을 저지르고 있는 게 아닌데도!

스콧은 잠시 생각한 후 침을 삼킨다. 적어도, 지금 범죄를 저지르고 있는 건 아니겠지? 그들이 자신을 초대했다면 주거침입죄는 아니겠지?

“농담하지 마세요.” 긴 침묵 끝에 스콧이 말한다. 왜냐면, 진심으로? _진심으로?_ 그들이 진짜로 진지하다면 그는 순전한 흥분으로 기절할지도 모른다. 그리고 패닉. 사실 패닉이 거의 전부일지도 모른다. 아니면 둘 모두를 반반 섞은 것일 수도 있는데, 그의 운은 그를 항상 참 환상적이게 창피한 상황에 빠뜨리기 때문이다.

캡틴 아메리카— _그_ 캡틴 아메리카, 오 하느님, 거기에 뭐 부담은 _전혀_ 없고—는 그저 친절히 웃어 보인다. “아니.” 캡틴이 웃음기 섞인 목소리로 말한다.

“‘농담’이 아닐세. 미스터 랭, 이걸 팀으로의 공식적 초대라고 생각해 주게.”

이건 꿈이야. 스콧은 지금 꿈을 꾸는 중이다. 그게 아니라면 지금 그한테 일어나고 있는 일을 설명할 방도는 없을 것이다. 행크가 그만의 특수한 과학적 전문 용어를 사용해 상황을 설명할 수도 있겠지만 스콧은 _엔지니어다._ 엔지니어링은 수퍼히어로 명사들과 상호작용하는 것과 전혀 관련이 없단 말이다. 스콧에게 하루에 이만큼의 스타덤과 상호작용하는 것은 문자 그대로 불가능한 것이었다.

“이거 진짠가요?” 스콧이 스스로의 입을 틀어막기 전에 내뱉는다. 뭐, 누구나 할 만한 질문이니까. 허나 그는 직후 그는 자신이 누구와 대화하고 있는지 깨닫고 허둥지둥 예의를 갖춘다.

“벼, 별 의미는 아니었어요, 어, sir.” 그는 황급히 꼬리를 덧붙인다. 왜냐면 캡틴 아메리카의 존재는 그가 자신의 할아버지 앞에 서 있는 것 같은 느낌을 주었기 때문이다. (스콧에게 첫 렌치를 준, 항상 인상을 쓴 채로 화나 있었던 남자였다. 편히 잠들기를. 그는 스콧에게 왜 렌치로 사람을 때리면 안 되는지 보여주기 위해 먼저 스콧을 그걸로 팬 후 자신의 낡은 트럭을 어떻게 고치는지 알려주려 스콧을 막무가내로 동원했다.)

스콧은 속으로 이불킥을 하고 미국에서 가장 친절한 사람에게 쳐맞는 것을 각오하지 않을 거라면 다시는 캡틴 아메리카를 자신의 할아버지와 비교하지 않기로 다짐한다. 누가 만약 선의와 미덕의 화신을 실수로 불쾌하게 할 수 있다면 스콧은 앞에서부터 5등 안에 들 것이다. 호프가 필요할 때 닥치는 법을 가르쳐 주려고 하고 있지만, 그건 아직 진행 중인 작업이었다.

캡틴의 입꼬리가 웃음으로 말려 올라갔지만(좋은 거야, 웃는 건 좋은 사인이야), 그가 대답하기 전에 문가에서 어떤 목소리가 끼어든다.

“스팽글스, 딱딱한 격식체는 좀 완화해야 할 것 같은데. 우리 개미 친구를 보니까 벌써 도망갈 것처럼 보이는데, 알겠지만 그거 네가 원하는 ‘영입’ 기믹에 완번 반하는 거라고.”

스콧은 따뜻한 손이 어깨를 친근하게 치자 화들짝 놀란다. 그게 누구 손인지 보려고 고개를 돌리니—

오. _하느님._

토니 스타크— _진짜_ 토니 스타크, 이런 _미친_ —가 커다란, 능글맞은 웃음을 얼굴에 띄우며 그의 옆에 서 있다. 그 웃음은 그가 스콧을 쭉 훑어보면서 눈썹이 위로 치솟음과 동시에 순간적으로 멈칫한다. 왜지? 혹시 얼굴에 뭐가 묻었나? 아님 이빨에? 스콧은 아침에 일어나서 어벤져스는 물론이고 _토니 스타크_ 를 만날 거라고는 생각도 못하고 나갈 준비를 했었으니 지금 긴장한 부랑자처럼 보일 게 분명했다. 그는 아직도 그의 청바지에 기름 자국이 없다는 것에 70%밖에 확신이 서지 않았다.

그래도 T.I. 말로는 자신에게 ‘더티 엔지니어’ 이미지가 어울린다니까, 스콧은 자신이 괜찮아 보일 거라는 희망을 가졌다.

그들은 서로의 얼굴을 한 박자 길게 쳐다보았고, 만약 토니가 손을 내밀며 곧바로 지은 환한 웃음이 아니었다면 스콧은 기분이 상했을 것이다.

“하이,” 토니가 명랑하게 말하며 손을 잡는다. 그는 말도 안 되게 아름다운 갈색 눈을 가늘게, 계산적으로 뜨며 스콧을 위아래로 훑어본다.

“어,” 스콧이 참 똑똑하게도 대답한다. 그는 자기 뇌가 치지직—하고 플러그가 뽑혔다고 확신한다. 그것은 꽤나 불운한 일이었는데, 지금 말을 할 때 뇌를 요긴하게 쓸 수 있었을 것이기 때문이다.

스콧은 희미하게 지금 자신이 받고 있는 시선에 유린당한다고 느껴야 할 것 같다고 생각했는데, 토니의 시선이 꽤나 _음흉해_ 보였기 때문이다. 허나 그는 자신의 귀 끝이 붉게 물들고 무릎이 약해짐을 느낀다. 지금은 그의 몸이 자립을 포기하면 안 되는 타이밍인데, 왜냐면 스콧이 팔콘, 캡틴 아메리카 _그리고_ 토니 스타크 앞에서 기절한다면 그는 자신이 그 밑으로 기어들어갈 수 있는 가장 가까운 바위와 매우 친해질 것이기 때문이다.

뭐, 그 전에 루이스에게 의기양양한 문자를 먼저 보내겠지만. 비록 스콧이 지금 반은 혼란어 빠진 채로 신나 있지만, 토니 스타크가 자신에게 _추파를 던지고 있는 것_ 이 틀림없다는 것은 알 수 있었기 때문이다. 남자라면 이런 집요한 시선을 받고 있다는 사실을 자랑해도 될 것이다.

“어머, _뽀빠이_ ,” 토니가 스콧의 손을 놓고 나서 말한다. 잠깐 뭐라고? 지금까지 계속 손을 잡고 있었던 건가? 얼마나 지난 거야? “뉴비가 귀엽다는 말은 안 했잖아. 나 좀 상처받았어, 우리가 서로에게서 비밀을 숨기는 단계는 지난 줄 알았는데.”

_귀엽다고?_

캡틴 아메리카가 눈을 굴리고(마치 _요즘 애들처럼_ —캐시가 봤다면 엄청 좋아했을 텐데!) 팔짱을 꼈다.

“내 제안이 팀에 꼭 들어오라는 것도 아니고, 난 토니 자네 취향 전문가도 아니야. 난 자네가 선호하는 타입이 있는지도 몰랐어.” 그가 은근슬쩍 농담하듯 말한다. 그러고 나서 고개를 옆으로 기울인다.

“‘뽀빠이’? 진심이야?”

토니가 미안해하는 기색 하나 없이 어깨를 으쓱인다. “시금치 한 캔이 빼빼 마른 사내를 지구를 구하는 덩치 큰 근육질 남자로 바꾼다? 난 꽤 괜찮은 비유 같은데. 그리고 지금 내 취향에 대해서 뭐라 하는 걸 들은 것 같은데 그거 엄청 불쾌하네. _당연히_ 나도 좋아하는 타입이 있지.”

“내가 맞춰 보지,” 샘이 득의만면하게 끼어든다. “숨을 쉰다면 아무거나.”

토니가 그에게 눈길을 준다. “하 _하_ , 리오, 근데 아니거든. 난 100% 인간 성애자야.” 그는 스콧에게 슬쩍 윙크를 날리고 샘한테는 사악한 미소를 지어 보인다. “하지만 네가 진짜로 알고 싶다면 내 타입은 ‘너를 십 분 안에 쓰러트릴 수 있는’ 카테고리에 있기 마련이야. 아니면 오 분보다 짧을까, 응, 트위티?”

스콧은 웃지 않으려고 정말, 정말 노력했지만 샘이 주는 눈빛을 보니 별로 잘하고 있지는 않은 것 같았다. 그게 사실인 건 스콧의 탓이 아니니 좀 억울하기는 했지만 착한 사람이라면 응당 그렇게 해야 하니까 그는 샘에게 입모양으로 ‘ _죄송해요_ ’라고 한다.

또, 스콧은 기다리느라 펑 터지기 전에 몇 가지를 명확히 해야 할 것 같았다.

"잠깐, 제가 꿈을 꾸고 있는 게 아니라면, 당신들 중 그 누구도 장난치는 게 아니고 내가 당신들 제안에 동의한다면 제가 어벤져스에 합류하게 해 주실 거예요? _그_ 어벤져스에? _저를요?_ 그냥 그렇게?"

토니가 웃는다. "그냥 그렇게," 이번에는 앙손을 스콧의 어깨에 턱 올려놓으며 말한다. 스콧은 그 손아귀가 주는 편안한 무게감에 대해 생각하지 않으려 안간힘을 쓴다. 어떤 천재 억만장자에 대한 그의 강렬하고 꽤 오랫동안 지속된 짝사랑보다 더 중요한 사안들이 있기 때문이다. 솔직히 말해서, 스콧 안의 엔지니어가 토니의 두뇌에 대한 지적 끌림을 느낀 지가 몇 년인데 이만큼이나 평안을 유지하고 있다는 것을 감안하면 이만큼 참은 걸로 그는 상을 받아야 한다. 그가 아이언맨 수트를 개발했다는 사실만으로도 스콧을—

그만. _당장_ 그만해.

"우리 팀에는 똑똑한 사람들이 더 필요하니까, 응, 너. 우리 작은 랩-클럽에 엔지니어를 위한 자리는 확실히 있거든. 브루스랑 나 둘이서 저지를 수 있는 사고가 많아봤자지." 토니가 자신의 손이 어딘가에 있다는 사실을 까먹은 채로 논점을 강조하려는 듯 스콧을 부드럽게 흔든다. 스콧은 이 점에 대해 불평할 생각이 전혀 없다.

“자네 둘만으로도 사고뭉치는 충분한 걸.” 캡틴 아메리카가 토니에게 눈썹을 치켜들며 단호히 말하고 다시 스콧을 본다.

“우리는 자네가 싸울 수 있기에 여기로 대려왔네.” 그는 샘을 흘끗 바라보았고, 샘이 오만상을 찌푸리자 그의 입꼬리가 말려 올라갔다. “그리고 자네가 스스로 싸우기로 _결정했기_ 때문이기도 하네.”

그가 다시 웃자 스콧은 바닥으로 녹아들고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 마치 망할 놈의 태양을 똑바로 바라보는 것 같았기 때문이다. “핌 박사가 자네에게 처음 접근했을 따, 자네에게는 그를 거절할 만한 이유가 충분히 있었지. 그가 빠져나갈 구멍을 주었는지는 모르겠지만 그래도 그의 부탁을 거절하는 것이 자네에게는 가장 덜 위험한 선택이었을 것이네.”

“하지만 넌 그러지 않았지,” 토니가 말을 끝맺으며 스콧의 어깨를 꼭 쥐었다가 물러선다. 스콧은 그 손이 돌아와서 원래 있던 자리에 계속 있었으면 참 고맙겠다고 진심으로 바라는 내면의 목소리를 억누르려고 노력한다. (그는 혹시나 그것이 정말로 그렇게 멍청한 짓을 할까 자신의 손을 주머니에 밀어 넣었다.)

“저……는 사실 그때 선택권이랄 게 없었어요,” 스콧이 당황하며 말했다. 왜냐하면 캡틴 아메리카와 토니 스타크가 자신을 무슨 새로운 희망처럼 보고 있었고 스콧은 이런 관심에 익숙지 않았기 때문이다. 그는 진짜 전과가 있다. 한때 도둑질을 _업으로_ 삼기도 했었단 말이다.

“당연히 있었지,” 캡틴 아메리카가 말한다. “그저 등을 돌리는 것이 가장 쉬운 선택이었을 텐데도 자네는 타인이 다치는 것을 막기 위해 스스로가 위험에 처하는 것을 각오했지. 우리 팀은 매일같이 그런 결정을 내리고, 그렇기 때문에 그 선택이 훨씬 더 많은 사람들을 살리는 역할을 하는 팀의 일원이 되고 싶냐고 묻는 것이네.”

“넌 좋은 녀석이야, 개미 친구,” 토니가 팔꿈치로 스콧의 옆구리를 툭툭 치며 말한다. “그리고 국가(國歌)씨는 좋은 녀석들을 모으는 데 혈안이 되어 있지. 정확히 말하자면 집착이지만. 우리가 그걸 약화시키려 노력했는데 지금 보니 전혀 소용이 없었네.”

스콧은 지금 속으로 조금 울고 있을지도 모른다.

“저는—전—혹시—혹시 생각해 봐도 될까요?” 스콧이 더듬거리며 말한다. 이건 꽤나 큰일이고, 그는 고려해야 할 것이 많기 때문이다. 첫 번째는 캐시고, 그가 전업 어벤져로서 항상 전화가 오면 뛰쳐나갈 준비를 하고 있어야 한다면 그것이 둘의 예정된 만남 시간에 어떤 영향을 끼칠지가 문제다. 두 번째는 행크고 그는……사실 어벤져스를 그리 좋아하지는 않는다. 스타크도. 그는 지금까지 스타크를 미워한다는 말을 몇 번이나 했다.

스콧이 거기에 대해 생각하면 할수록 문제인 것 같아 보인다.

“당연하지,” 캡틴 아메리카가 말했다. “충분한 시간을 가지도록. 확신이 선다면 그때 연락해 주게.”

“그럼 그 _사이에_ ,” 토니가 손뼉을 치면서 기뻐한다. “실험실에 한 번 가 보는 건 어때? 난 네가 전기공학에 푹 빠져 있다고 들었는데, 공학도로서 난 네가 엄청 좋아할 만한 걸 꽤 가지고 있거든. 난 지금 기계공 대 공학가로서 얘기하는 거야.”  
토니가 스콧을 진심으로 희망에 찬 얼굴로 바라본다. 그가 카메라에서 보이는 모습과는 너무도 달라 스콧은 곧바로 토니가 자신이 그런 표정을 짓는 걸 모르고 있다는 느낌을 받았다.

“벅스 라이프, 어때? 뭘 좀 만지작거리고 놀 시간 있어?”

그가 말하는 방식은—물론 확신할 수는 없지만—스콧에게 자신이 방금 천재 억만장자 언어로 데이트 신청을 받은 것 같은 느낌을 준다. 뭐든 간에 그는 그 자리에서 행복사(死)하지 않기 위해 노력하며 고개를 열심히 끄덕인다. 눈가로 캡틴이 한숨을 쉬고 머리를 흔드는 것이 보인다.

“네? 네! 당연하죠! 저—전—” 스콧은 헛기침을 하고 좀 덜 흥분되고 좀…… _세련된_ 목소리를 내려고 한다. 그는 토니에게 소심한 미소를 지어 보인다.

그를 따라 미소짓는 토니의 눈빛은 따뜻했고 스콧은 거기에 완전히 반해 버렸다.

“그러면 정말, 정말 멋지겠는걸.”

_빙고._


End file.
